This is a U.S. National Phase Application Under 35 USC 371 and applicant herewith claims the benefit of priority of PCT/IB00/01573 filed Jun. 16, 2000, which was published Under PCT Article 21(2) in English and Application Nos. PA 1999 00853 filed in Denmark on Jun. 16, 1999; PA 1999 00853 filed in Denmark on Jun. 16, 1999; PA 1999 01129 filed on Aug. 16, 1999; and PA 2000 00675 filed on Apr. 26, 2000.
The present specification consists of three parts, part A (the present part), part B, and part C. Parts B and C which follow describe methods useful for designing and producing the shaped articles according to the present invention, which methods supplement the methods described in the present part, as well as a number of embodiments of the shaped articles according to the present aspect of the invention, and the description and claims relating thereto form part of the disclosure of the present invention.